Love from afar
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: ElswordXEve One Shot Sum: Eve and Elsword has been friends since they were 7 years old. They have been through alot together and now Eve has developed some feelings for him. But Eve's hope of Elsword loving her back is crushed when his old friend reunites with him.


Eve was very excited to head to school that day. She woke up right away and got ready. Most kids would drag themseleves up to get to school, but Eve was not planning that today. She quickly went downstairs to eat breakfast and took off.

"I'm off to school!" Shouted Eve as she bolted out the door.

Today was a special day, and Eve couldn't afford to be late. Today was the day her best friend Elsword would transfer to her Junior High. Elsword was Eve's best friend since they were 7 .They were still really close even if they went to diffrenet schools in elemeantary."Can't believe we have been friends for this long." Said Eve as she started to remember the day she met Elsword.

(Flashback)

Eve's old neighbour just moved and Eve was curious to see who was moving into the house. She stood there and watched as the truck pulled into the drive way and a van was following it.

"The new neighbours are finally here." Said Eve's mom as she walked up from behind her.

Then thats when she saw him. A little red haired boy came out of the van and was full of energy. "I can't wait to explore this place!" He shouted. Then he looked over and saw Eve stareing at him. Eve made eye contact with him and quickly hid behind her mother.

Soon he ran up to her house and said,"Hi! I noticed you when I got out of the van whats your name?" Eve was terrified she didn't communicate with other people very well.

"Oh did I do something wrong?"

"Please don't mind her she's just alittle shy." Said Eve's mother as she pushed Eve towards the boy."I'll just leave you two alone." Said Eve's mom as she made her way to the house.

"I'm Elsword!" Eve had to respond now,"I-I'm Eve..."

"Nice to meet you!" Said Elsword. He cracked a few jokes with Eve and soon enough they were close friends. "Oh so we go to diffrenet schools eh?" Said Elsword with a sigh.

"I guess so.." Said Eve in a disappointed voice.

"I'll promise that one day I'll go to the same school with you so we can make lots of fun memories!" Shouted Elsword joyfully. "Let's pinkie promise on that so I won't be able to break it!"

"Okay." Said Eve as they joined pinkies.

(Flashback ends)

Eve was suprised he remembered. "I'm glad we made that promise now I can be with him more often.." Said Eve as she blushed madly. "I wonder why I feel this way everytime I think of Elsword.."

Eve arrived to school and was waiting for the teacher to make the big 's true that he could be in a diffrenet class but she still had all her hopes up.

"Alright class I have a special annoucment! We have a new student today please come on in." Said the teacher as he opened the classroom door.

"It's really him!" Eve thought to herself. Elsword saw her and smiled at her. She quickly turned away so Elsword won't see her blushing.

"I'm Elsword nice to meet you all!" Said Elsword proudly.

"Alright you will sit behind Eve."

Once he sat down he whispered, "Aww too bad I wasen't sitting beside you." Eve blushed and said,"Yea too bad.."

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Elsword wasen't seated by Eve for most of the classes expect in Science. But Eve was really happy that Elsword got to go to her remained peaceful until that very Thursday...

"Man thank goodness it's Thursday!" Said Elsword.

"Is it because we can get off early?" Asked Eve.

"You read my mind!" The two laughed as they walked in the classroom.

"Hey Elsword longtime no see!" Yelled the purpled hair girl girl as she ran up to them.

"Huh? Oh hey Aisha" (Aisha was sick when Elsword first came)

"Elsword do you know her?" Asked Eve.

"Yep me and Elsword are best buds!" Replied Aisha. "You know we have been friends since we were 3. I'm way closer to him than you are so you can just scram!"

"Oh...I'll just leave then.." Replied Eve as she slowly made her way to her seat.

"Hey I was just kidding.." Said Aisha, "No worries we can all be friends doesn't matter when we met okay?" She smiled at Eve. Eve nodded in response.

"Hey I'm sorry for her, but don't worry she's a good person." Said Elsword as he sat down.

"Alright.." But Eve felt further apart from Elsword now.."It doesn't matter Aisha seems like a nice girl!" Eve thought to herself.

Lunch..

"So Elsword when did you and Eve first meet?" Asked Aisha.

"We met when we were 7. She's my neighbour!"

"Oh, I see."

Eve thought her mind was playing tricks on her but she thought that Aisha gave her a quick glare. "Aww mom gave me tuna sandwich again.." Complained Eve as she took out her lunch.

"Doesn't your mom know you don't like them?" Asked Elsword. Eve was about to say something in response but Elsword continued,"Hey lets switch lunches, do you like ramen?"

"Y-yea but you don't have to switch if you don't want to.."

"It's alright!" Replied Elsword as he switched the two lunches."Besides if you don't eat your sandwich you'll be hungry, and I don't want you to starve."

Eve blushed as she ate her friend's lunch.

After school..

"Hey Eve can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Aisha.

"Sure."

"When I told you to scram I wasen't joking.." Eve was waiting for her to say she was kidding but she countinued,"I know you like Elsword.."

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?! He's only my friend!" Replied Eve as she blushed.

"Don't lie Eve I can tell you like him.." Aisha looked her in the eye. "I like Elsword too! But who do you think he'll like me? Or you?"

"Well-" Eve was interrupted by Aisha.

"Don't even answer! I told Elsword I loved him early on and he said he would think about how he thinks about me! That means he's thinking of a way to say he loves me! We talk almost every night to each other on the phone! Your getting in the way so please leave Elsword alone!" Screamed Aisha.

Eve died alittle on the inside.."I-I understand.."

"Hey sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Yelled Elsword as he bolted out of the school doors.

"Umm I just remembered that I needed some after school tutoring with our teacher.."

"But I don't remember any teacher telling you that I was with you the whole day." Said Elasword.

"Well I just need to clear a few fuzzy parts up so bye!" Eve ran from him as quickly as possible. She was heading to the bathroom until someone caught her arm."Please if your Elsword let go!"

"It's me Rena!" Replied a soft voice. Eve looked over at her."You dropped your book."She noticed Eve was crying."Hey lets head to the bathroom alright?"

Once Eve entered the bathroom she started bawling."I'd ask what's wrong but it seems too personal.." Said Rena."But my shoulders are free if you need them." Eve made her way to Rena and started bawling on her right shoulder. This reminded her of when Elsword let her cry on his shoulders..

(Flashback)

Eve just found out that her crush is going out with another girl. She was crushed when she saw that."Looks like he won't want my homemade cupcakes.." Said Eve as she threw them out.

She ran home as fast as she can so she can bawl in her room. Then she ran into Elsword."Hey Eve! What's-" She ran right pass him, but he grabbed her arm before she could get away. Then noticing his friend was holding back tears."Eve! What's wrong?!''

"O-oh it's nothing.." Her tears came down harder.

"My shoulders are free if you need them. Don't worry you'll feel better once you cry it all out."

Eve hugged her friend and began to sob. Elsword hugged her back and said,"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

(Flashback ends)

"But not this time.." Eve thought"I promise I'll leave you and Aisha alone.."

Next day...

"Hey Eve!" Said Elsword cheerfully.

"Oh hey.."

"What's wrong did something happen?" He looked closer at Eve to see if his friend was crying.

Eve avoided eye contact."I'm fine.." She saw Rena and this was her chance."Hi Rena!"

"Oh hey Eve." Said Rena as she sat down. Eve scooted away from Elsword and had a conversation with Rena.

Eve avoided Elsword at all cost. It was tough at science though because she sat beside Elsword. He'd try to talk with her but she ignored him.. She had to..Rena must of figured something was going on between her and Elsword and quickly invited Eve over at her table. Avoiding Elsword was hard but atleast Rena and her friends were helping one day..

"Man Eve hasen't been in school for a whole week.." Elsword mummbled to himself."I wonder if she's sick or something, and why has she been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Alright class who lives near Eve, and can deliver her homework to her place?" Before Elsword could answer Rena interuppted him,"I'll deliver her homework!" The homework was handed to her. After class Elsword needed to know why Rena is not letting him near Eve.

"Hey Rena I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you keeping Eve and I apart?"

"Listen I don't know much but last Thursday Eve looked really upset! She started bawling in the bathroom, and the next day she looked even more depressed when she was near you so that's why I've been keeping you two apart! I'm guessing but I think this has something to do you she didn't tell me anything but it was obvious."

After Rena told him that he felt depressed as well. He tried to figure out what he did wrong, but couldn't think of anything. He suffered through that week knowing that he caused his friend to hurt. And that day when he came home.

"Oh Elsword I just want to tell you that you'll need to do all of the house work for a few weeks or so." Said Elsword's mom as she was setting up dinner.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes,I need to go take care of Eve."

"Eve?! What happend? Why can't her parents take care of her?!"

"I thought you knew already. Eve has been at the hospital for all of last week. She ended up with ammonia and it got dangerously worse during that week. Her ammonia left her but she is extremly weak. She left the hospital a day ago, but her parents have a business trip so I'm taking care of her."

That night Elsword was worried sick,"I'm planning on taking care of her." Said Elsword to Aisha on the phone.

"Umm I don't think she wants to see you.." Replied Aisha from one end of the phone.

"I know but I want to see her, and I want to see if we can be close friends agian."

"No! You can't!" Yelled Aisha."Can't you see she hates you?! Can't you see she wants to end this friendship?! She's moved on, and I'm pretty sure she knows your better off with me! Plus she told me that she wants to unfriend you no lie!"

Elsword stayed quiet and he felt like he just lost something very special to him.

That Sunday...

Eve slowly woke up. She felt like she was about to vomit. She looked at the time."Oh so it's 10:00 in the morning already.." When she looked to her right she saw Elsword sleeping on a chair beside her bed. She blushed but then thought."Why is he here? How long has he been here?! How did he get into my house?!" She tried to get away but woke him up.

"H-huh? Oh Eve your awake!" He was full of energy agian.

"Umm how did you get in here?" Eve blushed as she turned her head to break eye contact with him.

"Your parents went on a business trip my mom was supposed to take care of you but I wanted to go instead."

"W-well thanks for the help," She sat up straight."But I can care for myself!" Then the world became a rollercoaster and she tried to keep her balance but failed.

"Hey careful!" Said Elsword as he caught her head before it hit the wall."I don't want you to get hurt! I'll get you something to drink."

Eve felt guilty for being so rude to him, and he is still being so nice to got back and said,"Here drink if your thirsty you'll need it to help you and I'll be staying here to take care of you. Even on school days." Eve did her best to ignore him but he just kept on talking.

That week Elsword kept his promise and stayed. Eve slowly got better and soon she recovered enough energy to walk. She didn't know why Elsword was taking the time to be with her when he could be with Aisha so she wanted to clear everything up that evening.

Saturday evening...

Eve decided to take a walk near the lake."Wow the lake is so pretty!" Said Elsword."Hey you doing okay over there?" Eve nodded in respones."So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I-" Eve was interuppted by Elsword."Aisha told me that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore.." Eve thought she saw Elsword wipe away a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry, and you were so nice to me." Eve felt terrible for treating Elsword the way she did.

"Eve,I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed every second I had with you." Eve could see Elsword was tearing up but could still keep a smile."I remembered when we first met. You were so shy and I was so glad I made friends with you." He wipped his tears away."We've been through all the good and the bad times." Now very word that came out felt like a sword stabbing through Eve's heart."I did some thinking last night and came to a conclusion. That Aisha was lying!"

"She wasen't lying! Besides you have no proof."

"I do have proof! You didn't do it!" Eve was confused."Remember after you broke up with a friend at school you asked if I'd do that to you? I said no but you thought it was a lie. So I said if you find me a bad friend walk right up to me tell me you hate me and slap me, and that will be our way of saying lets not be friends. You agreed to it too!"

Eve face palmed herself 10 times in her mind."If I did that he would of believed me and he would be with Aisha!"She thought to herself."But I couldn't do it even if I did remember it cause...I never really wanted to unfriend him..I only did it so he could be with the one he loves, and I won't have worry about getting in the way.."

"W-well I couldn't do it because umm I have short term memory loss? No long term ! No short or is it long? Well the point is I-" Elsword shut Eve up by giving her a kiss. She blushed madly..

"W-why did you do that?"

"I never told you this cause I was afraid it would end our friendship, but this seems like a nice time to say it..Eve I-I-..." Elsword was blushing but kept eye contact."I-I love you!"

Eve felt her face burn up."But don't you love Aisha.."

Elsword sighed."No,I guess you heard the I know Aisha likes me and she'll do anything to get me to say I love her..But I will always love you!"

"And I love you too.." Replies Eve as she smiled at Elsword.

They both smiled at each other and they leaned in to kiss each other as the sun sets behind them.


End file.
